


Insane

by Seungcheols_bf



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seungcheols_bf/pseuds/Seungcheols_bf
Summary: Old Fanfic i wrote and just wanna save
Relationships: Intern Joe/James Richard Wilson





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fanfic i wrote and just wanna save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from February 2016

{unedited}

"What's your name?"

"Joe."

"Full name."

...

"Ok, I'm guess you're not going to tell me your first name. Anyways, you know why you here right?"

"Yea."

"Tell me why then."

"Because I killed twenty people in a mall."

"Yes, can you tell me why you killed them."

"They were making annoying noises..."

"Like what."

"Sneezing, coughing, whining about something, and a few ther things."

"Ok, well you have to be with another person since we're a little full right now."

"Ok."

"You just can't kill them."

"Do they make annoying noises."

"They cry sometimes."

"I'm fine then."

\----

I walked down the hall with two workers in front of me and a worker behind me. I sighed since getting to my room was taking a long time. I would purposely walk show so the work behind me would bump into me and get mad. After a few minutes of walking we got to my room, well mine and some random person's room. They opened the door to reveal a attractive guy on a bed, playing with his fingers. He looked up at us and smiled softly. He seems innocent, why would he be in here? One of the workers pushed me in slightly so I can go in the room and I rolled my eyes. I walked in and heard the door shut.

I scan the room and seen that it was pretty plain and it just had one bed. I'm not going to share the bed, mostly because it doesn't have enough room do he's going to sleep on the floor.

I looked at the again again and scanned his facial features. He had dark curly hair, dark brown eyes, a scruffy beard, and he looked a little chubby. Cute. He tilted his head slightly in confusion. I guess I was staring at him for to long. I smirk and say, "Hey, what's your name?" He blush slightly and and smiled softly at me. "James, what's yours?" He asked still smiling at me. "Joe." He nodded his head and looked down and played with his fingers again. He's quiet and innocent. Ok.

"Why are you in here?" I asked slightly loud. He looked back up at me and shrugged. "I dunno... They think I killed my family and a few of my friends." I nodded my head and went towards the bed, sitting at the end. "Why are you in here?" He asked me moving back slightly so I can have some room. "Because i killed twenty people at a mall since they were making annoying noises." He looked shocked at first and muttered an oh.

How can they think he killed his family and friends? He seems way to innocent, nice, and quiet. Maybe he's trying to get me off guard or something.

"Hey, are we friends or something?" I shrug and stretch my back. "If you want us to be friends then we can be I guess." He smiled widely and said, "Ok! You're my first friend in here." He chuckled and asked, "How long have you been here for?" "Six months." My eyes widened and i said loudly, "Six Months?! You've been here for six months and didn't make any friends here or anything?" He looked back down and played with his fingers once again. Why do I feel pity for him.

I rub my head and sigh. "How long do we stay here?" He shrugged and muttered, "We stay until someone gets us out or we start making a lot of 'process' or something." I groaned and ran my hand through my hair. "Looks like I'm staying here forever." "We can be here together, right? Since we're friends?" He asked hopefully, he smiled getting wide. I chuckle and nodded my head. "Yea, sure. We can be here together."

\----

{ok, so this is based off of a creepy pasta I read (for Joe at least) and it's also based off of America Horror Story: Asylum and I hope you enjoy c:}


	2. Chapter 2

{unedited}

"Why does noises bother you?"

"I don't know, I just find sneezing, coughing, and other noises annoying."

"So if I sneeze you'll get annoyed?"

"If you keep sneezing then I'll get annoyed and probably make you stop."

"And how will you make me stop sneezing?"

"Choking you."

\----

I've only been here for a few days and James is really attached to me. I don't know why but I don't really question it that much. It feels kind of nice to have a non annoying friend. We were sitting on a couch where all the 'patients' were playing checkers or something. God this feels like an retirement home. I also can't do crap without one of the workers being on my back.

I felt weight on my lap and I let out a small oof. I see that James is on my lap, smiling happily. "What are you doing?" I asked slightly confused. "Nothing, I'm just being with my friend." I nodded my head and tried pushing him to the side of me. He giggled and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Can you get off of me?" I asked, slightly annoyed of him. He shook his head continued to stay on my lap. I sighed and pushed him to the side of me. He landed on his back ad let out a small oof sound like i did. I smiled softly at him and observed the room, watching everyone doing their own thing.

"I like when you smile." I look the the side of me and smirked. "Oh yea, why?" He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed my hand, holding it tightly. "Can you stop being so touchy today? I'm getting a little annoyed." He looked at me innocently and shook his head, squeezing my hand soon after. I rolled my eyes and continued to observed the room. I head a slight huff coming from James and felt him lay his head on my shoulder. "What are you doing now?" I asked, groaning slightly. "I want you to give me some attention, other than being boring." I shook my head and sighed. Is he trying to get me off guard so he can kill me or something?

After a while of him annoying me and me, surprisingly, not killing him yet the workers of the asylum came and told us we needed to go back to our rooms. They guided us to our rooms, mostly because if we weren't guided we would try and leave. Once me and James got to our room James went in first and I followed after. Once we were in the room the door closed harshly. I rolled my eyes and layed on the bed.

I looked over at James and saw him staring at me. "Why are you at staring at me?" He blushed slightly and smiled awkwardly. "O-oh, uh, no reason," he said as he looked down at the floor playing with his fingers. I shrugged it off and rubbed my head.

"Hey, Joe?"  
"Hm?"  
"Are you annoyed of me?"  
I looked over at him and sighed. "No I'm not annoyed of you. Why would you think I'm annoyed of you?" He shrugged his shoulder and tugged at the end of his shirt. "You seem annoyed when ever I'm near you." I sat up and shook my head, "I'm not annoyed when ever you're near me, I just get a little annoyed because you keep touching but I'm dealing with it since I don't want to be alone and I definitely don't want you alone."

He looked at me and smiled, then asking hopefully "Ok, so you're never going to leave me?" I nodded me head and smiled at him. He smiled widely and sat on the bed with me. I shook my head and said, "I still for understand how they thought you killed your family and friends."

He smiled softly and laughed awkwardly.

"I don't k-know either."


	3. Chapter 3

{unedited}

"Can you explain when this all started, Mr-"

"Don't say my last name."

"Ok... But can you please explain how this all started?"

"How do I explain it? I just hate when people make those noises."

"Ok. So, did you ever kill your loved ones when they made the noises you hate."

"No... Only because I don't have any loved ones."

\----

"Joe?"  
"What?"  
"What's your last name?"  
"Why does it matter?"  
"I don't know... Just curious"

I chuckled and sat up from the bed and looked over at James. "You never told me your last name so why should I say mine?" James blushed slightly and covered his face with his hands. Cute. After a few minutes a laid back down and sighed. James always wakes me up in the middle of the night for some stupid reason. This, of course, one of the reasons. To ask me some dumb question.

I felt arms wrap around my body and someone nuzzling my side. James wants to cuddle again. Damn it. "James, can we please go a night with out you touching me?" I asked, slightly annoyed of him. He shook his head and hugged me tighter. "If you don't stop hugging me I'll hurt you," I growled. James laughed a very chilling laugh. "Go ahead, you don't have the guts to  
Since you love me."

"Wait love?" James chuckles and nodded his head. "You look at me the way I looked at my old boyfriend."

I growled and go up from the head and went on the floor. I looked over at James before I laid on the floor and saw he had a slightly confused look on his face. "W-Why are you going on the floor?" I ignored him and closed my eyes. After a minute or so I head James get up and walking towards me. I sighed and turned so I was faced the bed. "Are you m-mad at me?" James ask, with hurt and sadness in his voice. I nodded my head and felt bad making his feel sad. I heard a sniffle and looked over at James. I sat up and faced him. I opened my arms and muttered a come here. James sat went near me and hugged my tightly, nuzzling my neck.

"I'm sorry for making you feel sad. I just don't like when people are touchy towards me and I don't love you. I like you I guess." James smiled into my neck and backed away, looking into my eyes. "You do love me. You just don't know it yet." I looked at him slightly confused by shrugged it off.

I went to stand up before James kissed me on the lips. I stood still shocked, my eyes wide open. James stopped kissing me and giggled. James went on the head and grabbed the thin blanket we had, that was more like a sheet, and pulled it over himself. "W-Wait, why did yo-you kiss me?" I stuttered. I never stuttered before and the first time I do it's because of him. "Because I wanted to show you you actually do love me." I blush slightly and rubbed my head. I looked at James and blushed a little more. I shook my head and just got into the bed with him. 

Once I was comfortable James tired around to face me and hugged me tightly. He was nuzzling my chest and hummed every once in a while. I kissed the top of his head and hugged him. He giggled and went up slightly, trying to kiss my neck. "Can you fucking stop?" I asked really annoyed of him. He shook his head and kissed my neck again. He kept kissing my neck for a few minutes and once I was finally about to go to sleep his bit my neck softly, making me jump. He chuckled and bite the spot a little harder. I growled and pushed him away from me. "You're on my last nerve, James." He laughed and kissed my nose. I groaned and turned away. today will be a long day.

{my friend wrote most of it and I gave up trying to rewrite it since she keeps adding these that shouldn't be in}


	4. Chapter 4

{not finished}

"You seem very attached to James."

"Yea, why should it matter?"

"Well, the last person he was with... Didn't go well."

"What happened?"

"You'll see if you stop being his friend."

\----

"James, stop fucking waking me up!" I growled as I threw the thin sheet over my head. James sighed and shook me slightly, "You have to though.


End file.
